Mana the Coyote
Status: Alive]] Mana is a cute coyote who has had a rather hard life up until this point and most of what he appears to be is misleading to what he truly is and like, he is also a literal emotion bomb likely to go off at the smallest of accidental upsets. Appearance Mana is a brown furred young coyote pup with pure white hair and a tan muzzle, belly and inner ear. Mana has two oddly coloured eyes, his right one is red-orange while his left one is a light sky blue. Mana usually goes around with a bandaged middle and chest area and wearing green shorts kept up by a blue-black belt, he also wears specialised green and blue shoes that are banded by blue-black. Mana wears elbow length blue-black fingerless gloves. Personality Mana will usually act a lot like the small child that he seems to be but beneath this mask he is actually quite pained and distrustful of those around him, often calculating how dangerous they are by the way that their aura flares and reacts to things around them. He is much more mature than what anyone else of his assumed age is and proves to be much more prepared to handle odd and unorthodox situations when they crop up. Been a time and dimension traveller it can be assumed that he has seen many different things and it shows in his body language, since even when acting all playful and curious about something his tail and ear positions will give away exactly how he truly feels about the situation. His eyes are hardened and in a battle situation he is not scared to join in and even on occasion more than willing. When alone Mana is also much different than when around others, not exactly casual but more willing to be himself and loosen up enough to play some music and ball. History While most of Mana's true history is shrouded deep in mystery it is a known fact that due to his powers he was abandoned by his parents when he was biologically around two years old. It is assumed that due to his actions and trust issues that he was most likely a victim of abuse, and a lot of people guess that he was a paedophilia victim as well due to the reaction he has when been touched by others. According to Tony in OC & Author Mana is around 200 biologically, this has not been confirmed, and while it is very likely that he is a lot older than he appears due to the sheer amount of Psychic energy in his body his true age is officially unknown. He has been to many different timelines and is also a self proclaimed Time-Line manager who makes sure things run smoothly. Abilities Mana has a huge repertoire of pure psychic energy within his body and it is rather powerful energy as well, allowing him to travel freely through time and dimension with little trouble and see the auras of others and determine what they're like before even talking to them. He is also able to levitate things and turn invisible or create an aura of protective energy around himself and others. Ability Drawbacks One of the biggest drawbacks of this ability is that it's highly sensitive to his emotions and feelings making him quite a literal emotion bomb as extreme fear, pain or even sadness can cause his psychic energy to react in an attempt to protect him, often lashing out in ways that leave a lot more damage than he intends. Another drawback is the sheer amount of energy leaves him much more physically weak than others and he hasn't got many ways to defend himself. Relationships Tony Otto He has an on again off again brotherhood with the insane lynx, possibly motivated by the fact that they lynx is the only one able to pick up on the fact whether or not he's jumped to the wrong dimension from a previous one and has a habit of breaking the wall and reminding of things that he's forgotten. The most notable example of this brotherhood is in the Slenderman topic but it's also noted in the Humor Topic. The Soul Triplets Under construction... Shade the Hedgehog Under construction... Jade the Hedgehog Under Construction... Zeke the Shapeshifter Mana and Zeke have a rather testy relationship, mainly due to the fact that Zeke has admitted to wanting to know exactly what makes the younger boy tic and function. Mep the dark (Also known as Mephiles the second) Under Construction... Tai the Mutt Under Construction... Kagaku Under Construction... Main Appearances Humor Mana's first appearance in the Humor topic was right after he blew up a school and in a ball of pure energy unable to be breached or reached by anyone, as we get some more insight into the situation it's revealed that things are already much darker than usual, but this topic is sort of a free for all. Slenderman Mana arrives on the farm by accident along with Tony having an invite to a party but accidentally going to the wrong place. OC & Author Along with Zeke, the Soul Triplets and of course Tony Mana often makes an appearance in this topic to bug the Authors and practice been cute around others. He also has a "safe" barrel to hide in when in this Topic, it has a smiley face painted on the side of it. Forth Wall Down Mana's first appearance in this topic was to follow Sky the Husky after they fled from their cousin's position. Memorable Quotes "I thought there were supposed to be more people here..." the child stated "I mean we did get an... OH WRONG FARM!" His opening statement in the Slenderman topic. Creation and Conception Okay time to do Mana's creation and all that... Anyway originally Mana was a very, very cardboard cut out type of character who simply existed, also Antoine's younger brother... But there wasn't much else about him back then... and seriously the name that I had given the kid, what was I seven... actually yeah I prolly was... Anyway is it any wonder that I really forgot that he even existed and was there... and then I rediscovered him... or his original design... and OMG terrible I was horrified, so I scrapped it completely, except something told me to re-do him and that he had potential... so I did re-do him. Keeping his species the same was kind of a no-brainer for me at that point but actually making him into a character that I could properly use was hard. His NAME actually came before anything else, the name Mana just got stuck in my mind, so I wrote it down as Mana the Coyote... and after that his powers just sort of fell into place... and all their unpredictability... I also decided to draw him before doing anything else... yeah you heard that right, I drew him before sorting out his past, age and personality... After drawing him, and seeing that he seemed to need those bandages that were more or less drawn in the picture as almost decorative I realised that he definitely has NOT had an easy life at all... and the fact that his parents are unknown makes it that much harder for him... and since I was still in a bit of a ranty mood (see description of this picture: http://fav.me/d76oqg1 for exactly what I was mad at and about) so basically there are those tones hidden in his history, but they're never blatantly addressed... Actually a small note, in my head Mana is actually much older than 5, but due to the pure psychic energy pouring constantly through his body his aging is just sort of frozen at the age of 5... it's not exactly canon, but there are those tones there too. But he's true age is never revealed, it's hinted somewhat in Humour that this is the case... but yeah... Anyway I guess that's all I can say about my little Mana, after all he is one of those characters who just grow out of the mould in their own ways... he certainly has... and definitely doesn't like discussing his past at all. =Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Children